Konata Izumi
Konata Izumi is one of the main characters of the Lucky Star series. She is the daughter of Sojiro Izumi and Kanata Izumi, she lives in her house in the Satte-Shi prefecture near Tokyo. Personality :"Sounds like a lot of work, I think I'll pass. I rather play and I'll ask for help when I get stuck." Konata is a hardcore otaku, she loves anime and adult video games, due to her father's influence. He buys adult games for himself, so she is able to play and enjoy them. In fact, when she became eighteen, Konata was overjoyed, since she could now go buy and play ero-games legally. In the anime, Konata constantly refers to or parodies several popular games, anime, and manga (such as Yu-Gi-Oh! and Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuu'utsu) to annoy Kagami. Her favorite franchise seems to be the Haruhi series, as she has many Haruhi figurines and decorations that makes her room, once went to the Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekisō with her friends, and has "Hare Hare Yukai" and "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" as her ringtones. Despite her personality Konata can be smart, but she hates studying; thus her grades are a bit uneasy. However, she is an expert in pulling an "all-nighter," frequently (if not always) getting the same grades as those who studied for a week. In contrast to her studying habits, she loves video games, to the extent that she can completely memorize the answers on trivia-based games. Occasionally she feels the pressure and thinks about studying, but she never gets round to doing it. Konata likes playing MMORPG's with her teacher Ms. Kuroi. She often plays late into the night, hence why she tends to fall asleep in class, which makes her a frequent victim to her homeroom teacher, Nanako Kuroi. Ironically, Ms. Kuroi was also part of Konata's team in the same game and constantly nags her online and in real life about her grades and homework. Biography Konata lives with her father Sojiro Izumi; her mother, Kanata Izumi, died shortly after she was born. When she graduated to 10th grade (In Japan: 1st grade of High School) and made it into Ryōō High School, she met Tsukasa Hiiragi, Kagami Hiiragi, and Miyuki Takara. In order to fund her interests, Konata had a part-time job at a cosplay cafe in Akihabara where she is cosplays Haruhi from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. A little later in the series a girl called Yutaka Kobayakawa, Konata's cousin, joins the Izumis in their household. Starting from the episode I Can't Suddenly Change, Konata and her friends enter their final year in high school. During the beginning of the school year Konata meets a new girl at her job named, Patricia Martin, a transfer student from America. During the episode The Yonder Here, Konata learns more about her mother Kanata from Sojiro. Konata and Sojiro prepare to take a picture; Kanata joins in with them, but appears as a shadow in the actual picture. Konata and Sojiro review the picture and are highly shocked and fear that they are cursed. In To Be Decided, Konata and the rest of the main cast take place in cheer leading session for the school's cultural festival. Video Games Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister Konata appears in Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister for the Playstation Portable. She is the very first (and seems to be the only one) to audition as a net idol for Animate, believing that she'll get loads of free anime goods if she gets accepted. Quotes *''"So yeah, how's about that study group?"'' *''"I don't know, but suddenly I'm thinkin' that a few of these cookies aren't as tasty as some of the other cookies are. Is this one of your cookies, Kagami?"'' *''" Kay, I'm here now, can I copy your homework now?"'' *''"I've been lamenting my lack of a chest for a while but then this game said "A flat chest is a status symbol! A rarity!" Word for Word. And when you think about it there is a demand, right? Which means I'm valuable!"'' *''"Bleh! Sounds like a lotta work to me. I think I'll pass, I'd rather play, and I'll ask for help when I get stuck"'' *''"Still short."'' *''"Miyuki-san. GOOD JOB."'' *''"You really need to stop sweatin' the small stuff Kagami!"'' *''"You don't get an extension on summer vacation, but you get one on the homework."'' *"Timotei!" *''"Flat chest is a STATUS!"'' Gallery 1 02.png|Konata eating a Chocolate Coronet 1 11.png|Konata stealing Kagami's homework 2 23.png|Konata speaking up in Nanako Kuroi's class 2 24.png|Konata trying out a UFO catcher 2 26.png|Konata successful at the UFO catcher 2 29.png|Konata's fantasy about the elements of the dentist office 3 04.png|Konata explaining how to make a submission post card stand out 3 08.png|Konata with a ponytail Konata good job.png|Konata: "Good Job" Konata as Yugi.jpg|Konata as Yami-Yugi 6 12.png|Konata saying "Timotei" konata.jpg|Konata attempting to study. Trivia *Interestingly enough, both of her voice actresses for the animated version, Aya Hirano for the Japanese version and Wendee Lee for the English version, are in fact the same people who voiced Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya anime; other voice actors from the same series make guest appearances during the course of Lucky Star. *Konata was placed seventh in 2channel's SaiMoe 2007 contest and ranked third in Newtype's "Top 10 Female Characters of 2007" poll. *In episode 6 of the anime, Konata says "I get sick whenever I'm in a car." This, and a following driving scene is a reference to "Initial D." Also, interestingly enough this is never touched upon again in the series(or as of volume 8, never even mentioned in the manga); leaving the question of, whether or not Konata really gets sick in any car or just while Yui is driving, unanswered. *Figma released three Figmas of Konata (Winter Uniform, Summer Uniform, and Cosplay.) *In Chapter 39 of the manga Gunsmith Cats Burst, Konata and Kagami make an appearance on the cover of one of the many manga Ken and Minnie May bring back from their honeymoon. *Konata's email address is 'Iluvgirlsinglasses'. in order to prevent spam, she picked a discrete name, one that would be least expected. *In episode 18 of the anime, when Konata tells what animals she and her friends could be, she stated that herself could be a fox since she is a prankster. *Out of the entire cast, Konata has the longest length of hair, best compared during the opening scenes, in the cheerleader section where all of the main cast is visible. Category:Characters Category:Izumi Family Category:Females